


Steal The Show

by ShipsAndSparrows



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Background Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gemma Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Music Producer Liam, One Shot, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Post-One Direction, Solo Artist Harry, Toddlers, based on a youtube video, daddy!harry, daddy!louis, like seriously one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAndSparrows/pseuds/ShipsAndSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After One Direction Harry began writing and releasing albums of his own. While on a short European tour his family pays him a surprise visit at his Manchester show. The gig is going well, but his daughter learnt from the best, and she quickly steals the show.</p>
<p>or a future fic where Harry is a solo artist, louis is his husband, and their daughter makes everyone melt(including himself).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this adorable youtube video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah4nb43JMvI
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please leave comments telling me how to improve/ anything that is grammatically incorrect. 
> 
> Thank you! xx.

"15 minutes Mr. Tomlinson", someone called to the dressing room. Harry let out a resigned sigh and mumbled, "I always tell them to call me Harry." He looked up into the mirror mounted above the vanity he was currently standing at. The bright lights bordering the mirror lit up every small detail of Harry's face, like the laugh lines and crow's feet only visible if you were to stand too close to him. Over the past nine years he has grown accustom to performing, he didn't get as nervous as he used to. Now, Harry thrives on the feeling he used to hate, the butterflies in his stomach and not knowing what could happen, just like riding a rollercoaster.

All of the boys decided that it was time to stop the gigs when Perrie got pregnant a few years ago. After that, Zayn and Perrie had settled down in Brighton and Niall moved to Dublin and started putting his money to good use by working with The Make a Wish Foundation. Harry and Louis had finally gotten married three years ago when Harry had just turned 22. They almost immediately started to think about children, and a year later they applied to an adoption agency. They had adopted their daughter from a young girl who contacted them when she was only three months pregnant. Six months later Maisie Anne Tomlinson was born. Maisie, now a year and a half old, was starting to pick up her fathers' love for music. She was always dancing in front of the TV when her cartoons played and she loved to sit on Louis lap when he played the piano.

Harry was smiling down at his hand fondly while he played with his wedding ring. "Mr. Tomlinson someone is here to see you.” a man called to Harry's dressing room door. Harry stood, assuming it was just a distant friend coming to wish him luck. What he didn't expect was his sister, Gemma, to walk around the corner. "Gemma!” Harry shouted as he stepped over to her and enveloped her in a hug. She laughed as the let each other go and looked at harry and said, “Good surprise?" raising her eyebrows and smiling hopefully. Harry nodded and squeezed her tight. Gemma laughed again and spoke up, “Actually there are a couple other people here to see you." Harry furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to ask who but before he could Louis walked in holding Maisie. The toddler made a high pitch noise as she threw her hands in the air and yelled, "Daddy!" Harry laughed and mimicked her hand motions yelling, “Maisie!" He then pivoted his feet to look at Louis and yelled, "Louis!" Louis laughed and Harry pecked him on the lips quickly before he kissed the top of Maisie's head. "What are you doing here?” Harry asked. "We just missed you is all.” Louis replied looking down to Maisie who rested on his hip. Harry smiled fondly and reached to intertwine their hands. There was another call down the hallway,"5 minutes Mr. Tomlinson." Louis smiled wide at that, "I love it when they call you that." Harry laughed looking down at his and Louis' feet that were barely touching. Harry took a step back and clapped his hands loudly. He looked between Gemma and Louis a few times before he exhaled and said, "I have to go set up, but do you guys wanna sit side stage instead of standing or just sitting back here?" Harry already knew the answer when Louis replied with, “Course we wanna sit side stage Curly. You know I wouldn't pass up on opportunity to watch you sing." Harry nodded and then looked to Gemma who just nodded with a proud smile plastered on her face.

Four minutes later and Harry was standing just off stage whike Louis, Gemma, and Maisie say  comfortably beside him. He was squatting in front of Maisie, who was positioned on Louis' lap. "Can I get a good luck kiss?” asked her pointing to his cheek. She obliged by quickly smushing her face against his causing Harry and Louis to laugh. "What about you? Can I get a good luck kiss from you?” Harry asked Louis. Louis replied by putting his hand around Harry's neck and guiding him to his mouth sealing their lips in a kiss. When they broke apart Louis said, “Even though you don't need it." Harry then turned to Gemma who was absentmindedly scrolling through her phone, successfully ignoring what was happening before her. "C’mon Gemma. You can't _not_ give me a good luck kiss now!” Harry told her pouting. She sat on her heels and leaned forward to kiss the same cheek Maisie had. "Good luck bro.", she said patting his thigh.

"Harry, whenever you’re ready.” the stage manager said from where she had appeared behind Louis. "Okay.", he said pushing himself up and waving to his family before walking onto the stage.

This gig was relatively small. There were only a couple thousand people in the stadium and there were fewer spotlights and stage effects than Harry was used to. He frequently looked off stage to watch his family. Gemma was often chatting with Louis or playing with Maisie. Harry had caught Maisie dancing a few times and couldn't help but smile.

The gig had been going extremely well and the audience had been reacting positively to his music. Harry was singing his last song, he was belting out the chorus when he heard a large, collective 'aww' from the audience. Harry then felt the all familiar tug of his jeans and looked down to see Maisie looking up at him with big doe eyes and a pacifier in her mouth. Harry laughed and took a step back from the mic. With the band playing the instrumental part of the song, Harry could fully appreciate how cute this was.He looked over at Louis was loudly whispering Maisie's name. Louis looked up at Harry and mouthed 'sorry' but Harry just laughed brushing it off of his shoulder.

The next verse started and Harry began to sing and Maisie started to dance. She was all loose limbs and soulful instinct, just like her father. Harry was looking right at her and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Maisie looked at him while she bounced up and down and Harry took the mic off of the stand and walked up to her. She was clapping her hands and bending her knees to the beat of the song and when Harry joined her she all but exploded with excitement. Harry couldn't get over the fact his daughter had no reason to care about the thousands of people watching her, all she wanted was to dance with her dad. She and Harry jumped up and down and moved in a way only they could before Harry swept her into his arms at the end of the song. Maisie giggled and Harry brought the mic to his lips and yelled, “Give it up for Maisie everybody!" He then put the mic to Maisie's lips and instructed her to say bye. When her little voice echoed through the stadium everyone melted, including Harry. Walking off the stage with Maisie waving in his arms, Harry was overjoyed with the fact it was his daughter that stole the show.

When Louis got home he went straight to the computer and plugged his phone to so he could download all of the pictures and videos he took that night. Harry and Louis then put Maisie to bed, and while Harry was in the shower, Louis posted a video of Harry and Maisie dancing and singing on stage. And if that video got three million views overnight, well no one was wondering why. Harry and Louis' daughter might be a scene stealer, but she was a damn cute one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Dont forget to leave a comment! (constructive criticism is very much welcome!)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
> http://ships-and-sparrows.tumblr.com/


End file.
